HUNHAN Haowen's Doctor
by oohmydarling
Summary: Luhan harus berurusan dengan anak seorang pengusaha ternama Oh Sehun, kemudiam hidupnya mulai terpenuhi oleh duo ayah dan anak itu. Namun, tidak mudah menjadi seseorang yang dekat dengan Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : HUNHAN ; Haowen's Doctor**_

 _ **Author : oohmydarling**_

 _ **Rated : M-Preg**_

 _ **Length : Chaptet**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun & Xiao Luhan**_

 _ **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Wu Yifan & Huang Zi Tao**_

 _ **Kim Jong Dae & Kim Min Seok**_

 _ **Kim Jun Myeon & Zhang Yixing**_

 _ **Tiffany Huang**_

 _ **Ahn Jaehyo**_

 _ **Haowen & Ziyu**_

 _ **Others : RANDOM**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, BxB, BoysLove, DLL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inspiration : SIMAF & Celebrity Wedding (Novel).**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

.

.

.

"Kode Biru, Kode biruㅡ"

Bruak!

"Auchh.." Seorang lelaki yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya kemudian mendesah kecil karena kepalanya sukses terbentuk oleh langit-langit kasur.

"Ya! Xiao Luhan! Ada operasi!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsooㅡsahabat karibnya itu dengan tatapan gawat, jika tidak segera Ia pasti akan di omeli oleh kepala bedahnya yang menurutnya sangat dingin dan keras kepala.

"Aishhh!" Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan sukses terbentuk sekali lagi, Ia berlari membuka jas lab dan hendak memasuki ruang operasi, namun seseorang menariknya, dan what in the world?! Pria iniㅡ OH MY GOD Pria yang paling Luhan benci, Oh Sehun.

"Tolong aku, anakkuㅡ Haowen sedang berada di dalam. Aku mohon selanatkan dia.." Pinta pria itu, namun Luhan hanya bisa diam, Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

What?! Luhan akan mengoprasi anaknya?! Anak Oh Sehun? Pengusaha terkenal yang brengsek ini?

"Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Sehun, lamunan Luhan terbuyar dan kembali fokus kepada Pria yang ada di depannya, Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Y-ye, akan kami usahakan. Permisiㅡ" Luhan membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang operasi, selama berjalan Luhan mencoba berfikir jernih. Bukannya bagaimana, Luhan seorang anti fans Sehun sejak Ia muncul kepermukaan kemudian terkenal. Ia sangat membenci Sehun karena tingkahnya yang sok dingin, Luhan juga benci karena Ia menceraikan istrinya dan itu menurut Luhan sangat kejam. Ia juga sudah mengata-ngatai Sehun di beberapa media sosial. Dan saat ini Ia harus menangani anaknya untuk di operasi.

"Ya, Luhan, ada berita buruk. Kepala bedah Kim memintamu untuk mengoperasi penuh." Luhan membelalakan matanya, APA?!

"Ahㅡ n..ne." Luhan mengangguk perlahan, setelah selesai di pasangkan baju khusus operasi, Ia berjalan mendekat kearah anak kecil itu. Anak yang lucu dan tampan, namun sayang bibirnya begitu pucat.

"Namanya Oh Haowen, umurnya 7 tahun, jantungnya penuh dengan air dan nanah kurasa Ia sengaja di tenggelamkan atau bagaimana." Jelas Kyungsoo yang sempat membuat pikiran Luhan semakin berkecamuk.

"Oke, check vitalnya." Xiumin sang anastesi mengangguk dan mengecek vital anak tersebut yang ternyata full, Luhan meminta untuk mengosongkan dan setelah selesai, Luhan memulai operasi tersebut.

Saat operasi berlangsung, Luhan sempat mendapatkan beberapa luka di tubuh anak kecil itu namun ada beberapa yang terlihat jelas dan ada beberapa yang tidak. Ulah siapa sebenarnya ini? Apakah Oh Sehun sekejam itu?

.

"Terimakasih, Operasi berjalan dengan baik! Terimakasihㅡ Xiumin, Kyungsoo Jjang!" Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hanya terkekeh kemudian saling memeluk sekilas.

"Segera temui walinya Luhan." Luhan mengangguk kecil dan berjalan untuk menemui Sehun yang sedang menunggu.

"Wali Oh Haowen?" Luhan memanggil dengan lembut dan Sehun segera mendongak kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan gerakan super cepat.

"Haowen tidak apa-apa, operasinya berjalan dengan lancar namun saya harus berbicara empat mata dengan anda berkaitan dengan Haowen." Wajah Sehun yang terlihat khawatir, kemudian mulai rileks Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan kemudian mengangguk tanda Ia setuju mengikuti perintah Luhan.

"Jadi begini, jantung Haowen berisi air dan nanah namun sudah kami bersihkan dan sudah kembali normal, kemudian saya melihat ada beberapa bekas luka di beberapa titik tubuhnya." Tepat dugaan Luhan, bola mata Sehun membulat dan kedua alisnya menyatu, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Hhh, saya harus mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Haowen, sebelum pihak rumah sakit mengambil visum dan mengirimkannya kepada pihak berwajib." Ekspresi Luhan semakin serius, Sehun memalinhkan sedikit wajahnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Pria berahang tegas itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tanpa menutup pintu kaca itu kembali.

"Huft.." Luhan menghela nafas kemudian menutup matanya perlahan, kalau seperti ini, sudah pasti Sehun adalah pelakunya.

"Ya, Lulu~ pasien Oh Haowen sudah bisa di check keadaanya." Mendengar Kyungsoo, Luhanpun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang dimana Haowen di rawat.

Disana, Luhan melihat Haowen dan Ayahnya sedang bercanda, Haowen terkekeh kecil kemudian memeluk boneka mickey mouse miliknya kemudian mengecup boneka tersebut, Sehun terkekeh kecil kemudian mengusap rambut anaknya lembut.

"Halo Haoweeen.." Sapa Luhan, membuat Haowen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka tersebut.

"Ahaha, aku tidak akan menyuntikmuㅡ aku berjanji." Luhan tersenyum manis kemudian mengeluarkan stetoskop dari kantung jasnya kemudian memasangkannya di telinga.

"Biarku periksa dulu yaa~ aku berjanji akan memberikan cokelat jika Haowen mau ku periksa. Oke?" Haowen pertama tidak mau, namun ketika di bujuk oleh Luhan akhirnya Ia mulai memeriksa Haowen.

"Nahhh sudah, tidak sakit kan?" Luhan tersenyum tulus kemudian mengusap rambut Haowen perlahan.

"Cepat sembuh ya Haowen, detak jantungmu berangsur normalㅡ apa kamu masih merasa sakit ketika menarik nafas?" Tanya Luhan kemudian mengambil tangan Haowen dan mengecek denyut nadinya. Haowen mengangguk kecil.

"Yasudah nanti akan ku berikan obat herbal yang khusus untuk meringankan sakit, karena tidak baik anak sekecil dirimu harus mengonsumsi kimia yang banyak." Jelas Luhan, Haowen hanya terdiam kemudian menahan Luhan ketika Ia ingin pergi, Luhan membalikkan badannya kemudian menatap anak kecil tersebut tersenyum, Ia terduduk di samping anak itu dan menatap Haowen tulus. Jujur, Wajah Haowen saaangat mirip dengan Sehun namun versi kecil.

"Uisa-nim juga harus memeriksa miki.." Ucap polos Howen memberikan boneka mickey mouse tersebut kepada Luhan, kemudian Ia terkikik kecil.

"Arraseoㅡ, selamat sore tuan miki! Saya ingin memeriksa anda~~" Luhan kemudian mengarahkan stetoskopnya pada dada boneka tersebut dan memasang ekspresi berfikir yang di buat-buat.

"Kkkk~" Haowen terkekeh kemudian Luhan melepas stetoskopnya, dan menatap boneka itu serius.

"Kau sehat miki! Sama sehatnya seperti Haowennn." Luhan mengarahkan boneka itu kearah Haowen dan menggoyang-goyangkannya kecil, kemudian tawa merekapun meledak.

"Ini minumlah.." Sehun tersenyum dengan memberikan sebuah cup berisi americano panas kepada Luhan, ketika Haowen sudah tidur setelah bermain dengan Luhan, Luhan menerima cup tersebut dengan kedua tangannya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ah, gomapseumnidaㅡ" Luhan membungkuk sedikit kemudian menyesap kopi itu perlahan.

"Terimakasih, sudah mau menolong anakku." Luhan terkekeh kemudian menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong orang yang sakit hingga sebuh total." Luhan tersenyum manis, Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pelan kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Mungkin orang-orang menganggapku adalah seseorang yang jahat dan bejat, hahㅡ namun tak satupun dari mereka yang tahu seperti apa kehidupanku sebagai seorang presdir, seorang ayah dan seorang suami." Sehun tersenyum getir, namun Luhan tertegun dengan ucapan Sehun yang belum satu hari ini sudah membuka kartunya di depan orang asing seperti Luhan.

"Ahaha, maafㅡ" Sehun mengusap air matanya yang masih berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, seberat itukah kehidupan Sehun? Luhan ingin saja menepuk pundak Sehun namun siapa dirinya?

"Hmm, omong-omongㅡ kapan Haowen bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Sehun, lamunan Luhan buyar kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Aㅡah perlu satu minggu lagi agar Ia boleh pulang karena kita masih harus sering-sering mengecek kondisi jantungnya." Jelas Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti dan akan menemani Haowen di sini, jadi saya harap Haowen bisa dipindahkan ke ruangan vvip." Luhan kemudian mengangguk kecil, masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Lulu.." Sosok Kyungsoo muncul di pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman rumah sakit, Kyungsoo memberi gestur kepala mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk menghampirinya.

"Saya permisi dulu.." Luhan membungkuk 45° kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sehun dengan berlari kecil seperti penguin, membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku dokter itu.

"Wae Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan, kemudian Kyungsoo merangkul leher Luhan.

"Dokter Kim ingin merayakan keberhasilanmu di restoran sushi mewah dekat siniㅡ" Mata Luhan membulat, tumben-tumbennya kepala bedahnya itu berbaik hati kepada Luhan. Kemudian Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera berlalu dengan cekikik ceria diantara keduanya, meninggalkan Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan dimana orang itu?" Tanya Sehun pada sambungan telefon.

" _Sudah Presdir, Ia sekarang berada di sebuah club malam ternama di Amerika._ " Sehun menyunggingkan seringainya yang menunjukkan kemuakan.

"Oke, kalian boleh pergi. Terimakasih." Sehun mematikan sambungan telefonnya kemudian menghembuskan nafas frustasi hingga pipinya menggembung.

.

"GANBAAAEEE! WOHOOO! LUHAN CHUKKAE!" Tawa meledak di ruangan privat tersebut, kemudian mereka melakukan oneshoot soju, kemudian memakan makanan yang tersediakan di meja.

"Ey, apakah kau melihat tadi? Ada banuak bekas luka di tubuh anak kecil itu." Ucap Kim Eun Mi, si ahli anestesi yang di setujui oleh orang-orang di sana kecuali kepala bedah Kim yang tertawa kecil kemudian Luhan yang hanya diam membisu.

"Sshhㅡ apa kau kira siapa pelakunya ya?" bisik-bisik mulai terjadi membuat Luhan mengigit bibirnya dan menautkan kedua alisnya tanda Ia berfikir dengan keras. Kemudian Ia menutup matanya dan menggebrak meja makan dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih banyak, DOKTER KIM!" Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk, Ia benar-benar malu. Dan apa ini, Ia membela Oh Sehun?

"Ahahahahahaha!" Semua tertawa terbahak, Luhan berhasil mengecohkan pembicaraan yang benar-benar _awkward._ Luhan tidak tahu apakah memang Sehun pelakunya atau bukan, tapi yang jelas Ia melihat ikatan batin yang kuat ketika melihat Sehun dan Haowen bersenda gurau.

Malam mulai larut, Luhan mabuk karena Ia banyak meminum alkoholㅡ Ia di bawa pulang oleh Kyungsoo karena appartment mereka sama hanya berbeda ruangan.

"Yaㅡ Do Kyungsoo, Kau tau eo? Sehun itu! Seㅡhikpertinya tidak mela-hikkukan perbuatan yang keejam pada Haowenn~~" Ucap Luhan tak karuan ketika mereka berjalan masuk appartment.

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sadar, karena Ia tidak terlalu suka minum.

"Ehmm~~ hehehe." Luhan menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Haishㅡ" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"H-hu..Huweek.."

"OMONA LUHAAAAAANNN! JANGAN MUNTAH DI SINI!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang melengking.

.

 **TBC / DEL?**

 **A/N**

haluuuuu~ perkenalkan aku author bernickname oohmydarling, ingin menyampaikan bahwa semoga kalian menyukai Fanfiction ini ya. Alasan kenapa aku bikin cerita ini, soalnya gemes aja sama HunHan yang selalu mengkode HHS. Hahahahaha, lagipula aku kangen sama moment" otp exo yang official gitu loooh. Hehehe, yaudah tulis komentar kalian di review yaaa aku tunggu! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : HUNHAN ; Haowen's Doctor**

 **Author : oohmydarling**

 **Rated : M-Preg**

 **Length : Chaptet**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun & Xiao Luhan**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Wu Yifan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Kim Jong Dae & Kim Min Seok**

 **Kim Jun Myeon & Zhang Yixing**

 **Tiffany Huang**

 ***new cast* Krystal jung as Ahn Hanni**

 **Ahn Jaehyo**

 **Haowen & Ziyu**

 **Others : RANDOM**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, BxB, BoysLove, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspiration : SIMAF & Celebrity Wedding (Novel).**

 **Chapter 2**

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerangki Seoul, memaksa masuk kedalam kamar Luhan membuat Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Namun, Luhan bangkit berdiri dengan cepat ketika Ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh.

"Ssh, kenapa aku bisa di sini?" Tanya Luhan dalam hati kemudian kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

(( LUHAN's MIND ))

 _"Ya! Minum yang banyaakkkk! Woooooo."_ Sorak Luhan kemudian mengambil botol soju dan meneguknya hingga habis kemudian mendesah ceria, namun yang lain sudah tepar kecuali Dokter Kim dan Kyungsoo.

 _"Oey, kalian tidak minummm? Minumlah yang-hik banyak agar-hik tubu-hikmu kuaaaat!"_ Bruk! Luhan ambruk, Kyungsoo dan Dokter Kim terkejut melihat Luhan yang ambruk. Mereka berdua kemudian membantu Luhan berdiri.

 _"Kau bisa antarkan dia pulang?"_ Tanya pria berkulit tan itu kepada Kyungsoo yang di tanggapi anggukan setuju.

 _"Yasudah, aku akan menjaga yang lain. Tolong kabari saya ketika kalian sudah sampai."_ Cup, sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi tembam Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merona.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,

"haaaa~~." Sedetik kemudiam Luhan menghela nafasnya, kemudian mencium bau-bau busuk tercampur bau alkohol, yang tidak lain adalah bau badannya sendiri. Dengan segera, Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam satu ruangan kamar.

Selesai mandi, aroma _gamjatang_ menyergap hidungnyaㅡ ini pasti Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah pelan, Luhan berjalan keluar kamar dan mengintip dapur. Seperti yang Luhan duga. Sahabatnya itu masih ada di sini.

"KYUNGSOO-YAAAAA~~" Luhan menghambur kearah Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya manja.

" _Eomma gomawoooo_ aaa hehehehe." Luhan memamerkan giginya, dan Kyungsoo hendak saja memukul Luhan dengan sendok sayur, namun Luhan mengelak secepat kilat.

"Eish, sekali lagi kau mabuk! Lihat ya, aku gak mau bantu kamu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada acuh namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Ia masih menyimpan kebaikanㅡmenurut Luhan.

" _Arraaseoo_ , Nyonya Kim." Ucapan Luhan sukses membuat bola mata Kyungsoo melebar, kemudian membalikan badannya danㅡ

"XIAO LUHAAAANNN!" Yep, seperti biasa.

.

" _Jal moggeseumnida_." Luhan mulai memakan makananya namun telinganya tersumpal oleh tissue, takut jika Kyungsoo kembali berteriak.

"WUAH, _igeo... jeoooooongmal massita_! Kyungsoo _jjang_!" Luhan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya seperti anak kecil, membuat Kyungsoo tersedak kemudian menatap Luhan sinis.

"Awas sampai kau bilang ke orang-orang." Ancam Kyungsoo yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Luhan, sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak berniat memberi tahu siapapun. Toh, akhirnya akan terbongkar juga.

"Eh, omong-omongㅡ kau tahu dari mana kalau Sehun bukan pelaku penyiksaan Haowen?" Kini, giliran Luhan yang hampir tersedak, mata rusanya membulat sempurna.

"A-ahh sepertinya aku telat, aigooo aku harus memeriksa pasien, terimakasih untuk makanannya. Sungguuhhhh sangat lezat! _Gomawoooo~ ppyeong_." Luhan segera mengganti baju dan memakai celana skinny hitamnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan pergi menghindar dari Kyungsoo yang terbengong-bengong.

"Ini kan hari liburㅡ" Gumam Kyungsoo kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya di luar, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega kemudian menyegat taksi karena jarak rumah sakit dan appartmentnya cukup jauh jika kita berjalan kaki. Di dalam taksi, Luhan sempat berfikir mengapa Ia membela Sehun padahal Ia belum tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

Sebelum sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan sempat membelikan satu lusin cupcake dan membeli beberapa obat herbal untuk Haowen, ya walaupun tidak sesuai janjinya kemarin, tapi Ia harap Haowen semakin semangat untuk sembuh. Dan ketika Luhan sudah sampai di rumah sakit Ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat kilat menuju ruangan baru tempat Haowen di rawat.

"Hufft" Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, Ia membuka pintu kemudian memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan tersebut dan seperti biasa, Sehun ada di samping Haowen yang terlelap.

"Oh, Dokter Luhan rupanya." Sehun menyambut Luhan dengan senyuman kemudian Luhan menaruh bingkisan itu di atas meja kemudian menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sebelah pria itu.

"Bagaimana Haowen? Apakah Ia masih mengalami sakit ketika menarik nafas atau batuk? Aku sudah membelikan obat herbal untuknya dan menitipkannya pada suster agar segera di berikan pada Haowen." Luhan memegang kaki Haowen yang dingin kemudian Ia menyelimutinya dan menatap anak kecil itu dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

"Terkadang Ia masih merasakan sakit namun sudah sedikit mereda.." Sehun ikut tersenyum kepada Haowen yang sedang terlelap.

"Omong-omong, ini hari libur kan? Mengapa kau datang?" Mata Luhan membulat, aaish bodohnyaaa.

"A-ahh, aku di tugaskan oleh kepala bedahku untuk sering-sering mengecek pasien. Dan Haowen pasien pertamaku." Luhan mengelak namun senyumannya tetap terpatri di wajah manisnya.

Ckrek.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, _daepyo-nim_." Seseorang dengan jas semi formal, mengenakan sebuah alat di telinganya yang Luhan yakin mereka adalah orang kepercayaan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada apa?" Baru kali ini, Luhan melihat sosok Sehun yang begitu bijaksana, EH?

"Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan." Mengerti apa maksud ucapan pria itu, Sehun meminta tolong Luhan untuk menjaga Haowen kemudian Ia berjalan keluar bersama lelaki itu.

Namun karena rasa penasaran Luhan, Iapun mengendap-endap kemudian menggeser pintu sedikit, untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas Luhan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

" _Jadi begitu daepyo-nim, apakah anda ingin kami menangkapnya?_ " Body guard Sehun terlihat menunduk sedikit namun ekspresi Sehun terlihat berfikir keras.

" _Aku ingin memancingnya terlebih dahulu_ _ㅡ_ _._ " Sehun berucap dengan tenang membuat sang bodyguard terkejut.

" _Ma-maksud anda daepyo-nim?_ " Sehun memegang dagunya kemudian menghembuskan nafas terlihat sedikit berfikir.

" _Aku akan melakukan pernikahan kontrak._ " Ucapan itu membuat pekikan dari Luhan dan sang bodyguard muncul namun Luhan segera membalik badan dan menutup pintu kembali kemudian berpura-pura memeriksa kabel infus Haowen sebelum Sehun datang.

' _Mwo? Pernikahan kontrak? Sshh apakah Sehun benar-benar sekejam itu? Perceraiannya kan belum di setujui, apakah benar Sehun pelakunya sehingga Ia mencari orang yang mengancamnya untuk menyebar luaskan kejahatannya? Aigoo sungguh membingungkan._ ' Batin Luhan mengigit bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eo? _Uisa-nim_?~~" Suara lembut Haowen terdengar, Luhan menolehkan pandangannya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Halo Haowen, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Luhan kemudian terduduk di sampingnya, menguaap surai Haowen lembut.

"Uhm, sudah lumayan membaik~ terimakasih _Uisa-nim~._ " Luhan terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah laku Haowen yang sangat sopan walau wajahnya yang begitu dingin seperti ayahnya.

" _Uisa-nim_ ~ _Appa_ sedang berada di mana?" Tanya Haowen, matanya berkaca-kaca dengan raut wajah yang begitu takut.

" _Appa_ ada di depan sedang ngobrol dengan bawahannya~ jangan khawatir.." Mendengar penjelasan Luhan, raut wajah Haowen berangsur tenang, kemudian Luhan mengambil kotak cupcake dan memberikanya pada Haowen.

"Tadaaaa~ sesuai janji karena Haowen mau di periksa, aku membelikannya untukmu." Luhan tersenyum lebar, wajah Haowen begitu gembira ketika menerima bingkisan kue yang begitu lezat.

" _Gomapseumnida, Uisa-nim_ ~" Haowen sedikit membungkuk dan Luhan mengusap rambut lelaki kecil itu dengan sayang.

"Makan yang banyak yaa, biar kau sehat. Oh ya, nanti sore kita jalan-jalan di taman ya? Haowen mau tidak?" Tanya Luhan ketika Haowen mengambil satu cupcake dan memakannya seperti Ia tidak pernah memakan kue sebelumnya, sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Ahahaha makan pelan-pelan Haowen.."

Grek.

Pandangan Luhan dan Haowen terarah pada Sehun yang baru masuk kemudian duduk di samping Haowen dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Wahhhh jagoan _appa_ sudah bangun rupanya." Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi Haowen yang asik makan.

" _Appa~ Uisa-nim_ mengajak Haowen untuk jalan-jalan sore di sekitar sini, boleh tidak?" Tanya Haowen dengan wajah belepotan, membuat Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Oh? Tentu saja.." Sehun mengambil tissue kemudian mengusap wajah Haowen penuh kasih sayang.

" _Appa_ juga harus ikut bersama kami jalan-jalan." Ajak Haowen dengan tatapan memelas, Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Wah bolehkah? Oke, _call_!" Sehun tersenyum sumringah kemudian membuat gestur seperti ingin menelfon dan melirik Haowen yang terkekeh.

.

Sorepun tiba Luhan, Haowen dan Sehun berjalan bersama di taman rumah sakit, terlihat Luhan dan Haowen menggandeng boneka mickey mouse bersama-sama menikmati angin sore yang tidak begitu dingin. Haowen terlihat begitu senang ketika berada di luar, Ia menangkap kupu-kupu kemudian menyematkan bunga daisy di telinga Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau sangat beruntung mempunyai anak se manis Haowen." Luhan tersenyum kemudian menatap Haowen yang terlelap dalam pangkuan Sehun.

"Terimakasih, hari ini Haowen begitu bahagia dan, sudah lama aku menantikan tawa bahagia Haowen." Sehun mendekap Haowen erat kemudian tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Luhan tanpa sadar, Sehun menatap Luhan dalam kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Sejak Haowen lahir kedunia. Kau mungkin sudah tahu aku adalah presdir dari sebuah perusahaan dan kau pasti sudah membaca berita tentangku dan istriku." Luhan terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Haowen lahir tidak terencana, wanita itu menjebakku dengan akal bulusnya agar aku bisa menjadi suaminya. Ia dulu adalah sasaeng fansku waktu SMA, akal bulusnya sudah bisa tertebak Ia menginginkan harta dan wajahku bukan karena cinta yang tulus. Setelah Haowen lahir, aku meminta tolong sepupuku beserta kekasihnya untuk menjaga Haowen dan Ibunya selama aku sibukㅡ tetapi wanita itu mengusir sepupuku dan kekasihnya ketika Haowen berumur 1 tahun Hahaha, aku merasa benar-benar bodoh.. Haowen setiap hari di siksa dan di jadikannya pelayan tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku terlalu sibuk dan.. hanya tiap malam aku bisa melihat Haowen tertidur di depan gerbang rumah aku kira Ia memang bermain kemudian tertidur, ternyata dugaanku salah." Penjelasan Sehun yang panjang lebar seperti menampar Luhan bolak balik 10000 kali. Tapi... bisa saja pria ini berdusta, kan?

"Aku menceraikan istriku karena aku ingin menyelamatkan Haowen, namun sepertinya Ia punya segala cara agar Ia bisa membunuh Haowen begitu juga membuatku bangkrut." Lagi dan lagi, ada sisi pro dan kontra di dalam hati Luhan. Hm, entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu khawatir.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Aku akan melakukan pernikahan kontrak."_ Sehun sebenarnya mendengar pekikan Luhan dan Ia sedikit melirik kearah pintu kemudian kembali berfikir serius.

Ia tahu dengan siapa Ia harus meminta tolong.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 _Waaahhhh terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian, semoga di chapter dua ini bisa menjelaskan semuanya dan juga sudah ada "bau-bau" couple baru nih hahahahahaha, tetep dukung author ya! Supaya selalu giat bikin Fnya. Di tungu Fav, Follow dan Reviewnya._

 _P.S : Maafkan Author jika ada salah-salah kata! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tittle : HUNHAN ; Haowen's Doctor_**

 ** _Author : oohmydarling_**

 ** _Rated : M-Preg_**

 ** _Length : Chapter_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun Xiao Luhan_**

 ** _Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Wu Yifan Huang Zi Tao_**

 ** _Kim Jong Dae Kim Min Seok_**

 ** _Kim Jun Myeon Zhang Yixing_**

 ** _Tiffany Huang_**

 ** _*new cast* Krystal jung as Ahn Hanni_**

 ** _Ahn Jaehyo_**

 ** _Haowen Ziyu_**

 ** _Others : RANDOM_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, BxB, BoysLove, DLL_**

.

.

 **Inspiration : SIMAF Celebrity Wedding (Novel).**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

(( **FLASHBACK** ))

Sore itu, di salam gedung mewah sedang mengadakan acara penyambutan

Presdir baru Oh Company. Acara tersebut di datangi oleh keluarga besar, wartawan dan beberapa kerabat yang lainnya. Namun di tengah-tengah acara seseorang perempuan mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung.

" _Noona_ , kau tidak bisa memasuki gedung iniㅡ" Tetapi perempuan itu tetap memaksa masuk bahkan mengancam dengan membunuh bodyguard-bodyguard itu.

Ketika perempuan itu berhasil masuk, Ia berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu acara, Ia menyunggingkan seringainya.

"OH SEHUN! AKU MINTA KAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! Akuㅡ hamil." Ucap perempuan itu dengan tatapan polos uang di buat-buat olehnya di depan keluarga besar Oh, Sehun yang mendengar perkataan mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menghadap perempuan itu.

" _Mwo_?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Ia bingung. Sepertinya Ia tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapapun.

"Tu-tuan, maafkan kami. Dia memaksa masuk dan kami tidak bisa menahannya." Sehun mengangguk kecil kemudian beberapa bodyguard itu mencoba untuk menarik sang gadis, yang masih mencoba perlawanan.

"Kau seharusnya malu! Kau yang memaksaku! Lepas-kan!" Gadis tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun, dan bisik-bisik wartawan mulai terdengar sampai ketelinga Sehun.

"Maaf nak, tetapi apa boleh kami tahu bagaimana kejadiannya?" Tanya Ibu Sehun, Perempuan itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan getir seperti Ia mengalami siksaan batin.

"Sebulan yang lalu, di club- kau.. memperkosaku, memaksaku untuk melakukan hubungan intim tanpa pengaman. Aku berusaha menolak namun kau mengancamku. Hiks" Kini hisakan perempuan itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, Sehun hanya bisa berdiam diri dan memutar otaknya.

"OH SEHUN!" Bentak Ibu Sehun kemudian menampar anak laki-lakinya itu.

"BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEKEJI ITU PADA SEORANG GADIS! IBU TIDAK MAU TAHU, KAU HARUS MENIKAHI DIA!" Sehun hanya menunduk kemudian mengangguk perlahan, tanda Ia terpaksa setuju.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sang Ibu memegangi kepalanya yang begitu sakit dan berdenyut-denyut, kemudian wanita itu jatuh pingsan di tangan Sehun. Keadaan semakin ricuh dan wartawan mulai mengambil foto kemudian menghampiri Sehun dan Hanni, mempertanyakan hal-hal yang membuat Sehun frustasi.

' ** _Calon Presdir Oh Company terlihat sedang mabuk-mabukan di sebuah club ternama Korea._** '

' ** _Oh Company mempunyai Calon penerus yang memiliki citra buruk._** '

Setelah berita itu tersebar, Sehun dan Hanni resmi menikah. Dan setelah menikah dengan acara yang tidak terlalu mewah Sehun kembali ke dunia pekerjaannya yang super sibuk dan tak sempat untuk berbicara dengan Hanni hingga Haowen lahir, Sehun mengambil cuti beberapa bulan untuk menemani Haowen.

"Hah, berisik sekali sih! Kau tidak bisa mendiamkannya apa?! Aku mau tidur, aku lelah habis _shopping_!" Ucap Hanni yang mendengar suara tangis Haowen pecah, tanpa mengeluh Sehun buru-buru menghampiri Haowen dan menggendong putra pertamanya sembari menyanyikan lullaby agar Ia bisa kembali terlelap.

Saat Haowen berumur 5 Bulan, Sehun meminta tolong saudaranya dan kekasihnya untuk menjaga Haowen dan Ibunya karena Ia harus kembali bekerja. Namun di saat itulah Hanni memulai aksinya, Ia mulai menyiksa Haowen dengan cara mencubiti atau bahkan memukulnya dengan keras ketika anak itu menangis, atau ketika Baekhyunㅡ saudara Sehun menggendong Haowen, Hanni tiba-tiba muncul dan merebut Haowen.

"Heh, jangan sentuh Haowen ya! Nanti Haowen akan tertular! Kau gay menjijikkan!" Mendengar perkataan itu, Baekhyun sempat emosi dan sempat bertengkar fisik dengan Hanni namun Chanyeolㅡ Kekasih Baekhyun melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Hih, dasar kalian berdua ini sama-sama tidak berguna." mendengar perkataan itu, Baekhyun hendak menjambak rambut wanita itu tetapi di halangi oleh Chanyeol.

"KAU LEBIH TIDAK BERGUNA! DASAR WANITA MURAHAN! _BITCH_." Teriak Baekhyun berapi-api, namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Hanni sedikitpun.

Jam berganti hari, bulan berganti tahun kini Haowen sudah bertumbuh dewasa tanpa pengawasan Sehun, Ia di didik layaknya budak oleh Hanni. Setiap Sehun pulang, Ia menemukan Haowen tertidur dengan kulit yang penuh corengan dan baju yang lusuh, Ia bertanya kepada maid namun tidak satupun dari mereka ingin menjawab.

Ia mulai curiga, dengan taktiknya Sehun mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memintai kepastian, betapa terkejutnya Sehun dengan perbuatan yang di lakukan oleh Hanni.

" _Aigooo_ , kau itu lihat apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Ibu Sehun ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku di jebak, sebetulnya aku tidak memperkosanya. Tetapi seingatkuㅡ waktu itu aku di culik dan di bawa ke sebuah ruangan, yang berisi.. beberapa dokter danㅡ aku tidak tahu.." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia hanya ingat ketika Ia bangun, Ia sudah ada di appartmentnya.

"Aku kira itu hanya mimpi." Sehun memijit pelipisnya, sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya dan menunjuk Sehun.

"Dokter itu mengambil sel spermamu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh Hanni sehingga Ia bisa hamil." Mata Sehun membulat, begitu juga Baekhyun dan Ibu Sehun. Tumben sekali otak Park idiot itu encer.

"Coba kau datangi sepupumu, Jongin. Mungkin dia bisa membantumu merawat Haowen." Saran Ibu Sehun yang diangguki oleh anaknya itu, kemudian Ia mengusap pipi Sehun perlahan.

"Maafkan _Eomma_.." Sehun menatap Ibunya dan tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan Ibunya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa _Eomma_ , aku akan membereskan ini semua." Sehun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Ibunya itu hangat. Dari situlah, Sehun berniat untuk memulai aksinya menyingkirkan Hanni.

Prak.

"Xiao Luhan, keturunan China-Korea dan dia adalah asisten bedahku siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya." Sehun menerima berkas teraebut kemudian menelitinya dengan seksama.

"Apakah Ia sedang ada di sini sekarang?" Tanya Sehun kemudian diangguki oleh sepupunya itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sehun memasukkan kembali berkas itu dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang terbengong-bengong.

"Dasar anak itu.." Gumamnya membiarkan Sehun pergi.

Saat itu, Sehun melihat sosok Luhan sedang dikelilingi dengan anak-anak kecil yang terlihat begitu ceria ketika mendapatkan permen dari Luhan, disaat itu juga, senyuman Sehun mengembang. Namun, ketika sedang asyik melihat Luhan dari jauh, lelaki itu seperti sedang mengangkat telefon dan kemudian tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang mulai memerah, dengan langkah yang cepat Luhan meninggalkan anak-anak itu menuju lobby dimana ada seorang pria yang sudah berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan kemeja putih serta celana kain hitam. Rambut pria itu berwarna coklat kemerahan dan mempunyai wajah yang yah tidak lebih tampan dari Sehun.

" _Chagiyaaa_ ~~" Seru Luhan kemudian Ia memeluk pria itu dengan bahagia, menyisakan Sehun yang berdiri dari jauh dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Tap.

Sehun menoleh, Jongin sudah ada di sampingnya dengan senyuman jahil yang begitu lebar sehingga Sehun ingin menyobek mulut sepupunya itu.

"Tenang, mereka belum menikahㅡ tapi akan. Hahahahahha!" Tawa Jongin kemudian berhenti ketika Sehun menjejalkan tangan sepupunya itu ke mulitnya sendiri, kemudian meninggalkan lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Yak! Oh Mija! Awas kau!! Aish anak itu tidak tahu berterimakasih, dasar." Gerutu Jongin melihat Sehun yang tak acuh itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah banyaknya bukti yang Sehun dapat, Iapun memutuskan untuk menceraikan Hanni, kembali berita bermunculan di media massa.

' ** _Oh Sehun, menjalani sidang pertama perceraian. Istri Sehun melarikan dir_** ** _i?_** '

' ** _Presdir terbaru Oh Company akan terus menguggat cerai Ahn Hanni_**.'

Sesuai dugaan Sehun, Hanni tidak ingin di ceraikan. Melainkan melarikan diri entah kemana dan untung saja Haowen tidak di bawanya namun hampir saja terbunuh oleh perempuan itu. Hanni sengaja mendorong Haowen yang saat itu sedang membersihkan kolam renang kemudian dengan sengaja pula Ia menahan kepala Haowen sehingga Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Setelah aman, Ia segera kabur sebelum maid menemukan Haowen mengambang.

Tentu saja Sehun terkejut ketika pulang kerja mansionnya begitu ramai, untung saja hanya keluarga dan maid tidak ada polisi atau wartawan yang datang.

"Tu-tuannn... Ha-haowen.." Mendengar hal itu, Sehun segera melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, kemudian berlari melihat Haowen yang sudah pucat dengan bibir keunguan itu sedang di bopong oleh petugas ambulans, tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun mengambil alih gendongan kemudian ketika Ia merebahkan Haowen di sebuah tandu, para petugas ambulan memberikan bantuan CPR, setelah berhasil mereka memasangkan infus dan oksigen pada Haowen.

"Kau beruntung tuan, jika di biarkan lebih lama lagiㅡ kau akan kehilangannya." Sehun terdiam kemudian menatap Haowen yang terkulai lemah, Sehun menggapai tangan anak itu dan menggegamnya erat.

' ** _Appa mianhae.. eum? Haowenie.._** ' Gumam Sehun sebelum Ia berjanji dalam dirinya akan terus menjaga Haowen dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hanni.

Ketika sampai dirumah sakit, Sehun berlari mengikuti Haowen yang di bawa ke ruang ICU, Jongin yang panik kemudian memberi tahu Sehun untuk segera mengoperasinya.

"Aku mau menggunakan Luhan sebagai kepala bedah, dan aku ingin melihat anakku selamat di tangannya." Ucap Sehun, Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk meminta tolong Luhan mengoperasi Haowen.

"Dokter, semuanya sudah siap, Luhan akan segera ke ruang operasi." Jongin mengangguk kemudian, Ia menyuruh Sehun untuk bertemu Luhan sekedar meminta tolong untuk menyelamatkan Haowen dan segera di setujui oleh Sehun.

(( **_FLASHBACK END_** ))

Pagi itu, Luhan sedang menemani Haowen yang mulai membaik. Sudah lima hari ini Luhan tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya karena asyik menemani Haowen yang ternyata anak yang manis dan lucu. Dan hari inilah, hari di mana Ia dan kekasihnya mengadakan hari jadi yang ke dua tahunㅡ Luhan sudah menyiapkan tempat di dekat rumah sakit dan tempat itu sebuah restoran sederhana dengan makanan yang lezat. Luhan sengaja tidak memberi tahu kekasihnya, Jaehyo dan akan memberitahunya ketika Luhan sudah di tempat.

Hari ini, Luhan begitu ceria dengan senyuman indah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Hal itu langsung disadari oleh Sehun yang menatapnya curiga.

"Kau senang sekali hari ini.." Ucap Sehun to the point membuat Luhan langsung limbung dan salah tingkah.

"A-ahh itu.. a-aku dan kekasihku akan merayakan hari jadi.." Jelas Luhan dan entah kenapa mood Sehun menurun tiba-tiba dan wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

" _Chukkae_." Balas singkat Sehun kemudian menatap Luhan dengan dingin. "Seharusnya kau bersiap-siap bukan menjaga Haowen." Deg. Luhan terdiam ketika Sehun berkata seperti itu, YA! Menyebalkan sekali orang ini.

" _Waee_? Aku kan ingin menemani Haowen, apa salahnya sih?!" Bantah Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Hah, omong kosong." Gumam Sehun membuat Luhan ingin mencekik pria itu, saat itu juga.

" _Uisa-nim_.. punya kekasih?" Kata-kata Haowen membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya dari Sehun ke Haowen.

"Ehehehe.." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, namun ekspresi Haowen terlihat begitu tidak senang, begitu juga dengan sang ayah sangat-sangat kompak.

Malampun tiba, Luhan dengan kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih lengkap dengan jeans hitam ketat sehingga membentuk kakinya yang mulus, Luhan sangat suka memakai aksesoris makanya malam itu Ia memakai _cartier_ , gelang hingga cincin yang sederhana. Luhan tak bisa memakai aksesoris ini tentu saja karena Ia harus bekerja sebagai dokter, bukan ingin _fashion show_.

Restoran kecil itu, sudah si sulap oleh Luhan dengan balon-balon kecil berwarna pastel di sudut-sudutnya kemudian di mejanya sudah ada dua gelas wine putih dan sebuah vas bunga berisi mawar merah segar dengan candelier yang menggantung cantik ketika kau menatap ke langit-langitnya, Luhan tahuㅡ ini memang berlebihan namun sekali-srkali Ia ingin memberikan balasan kepada Jaehyo.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sambil melihat ponselnya yang tidak di balas sama sekali oleh sang kekasih. Apakah Ia lupa? Atau bagaimana?

Ting nung.

Luham terkejut dari lamunannya kemudian menatap pesan yang baru saja masuk, danㅡ

(( **_차갸_** ))

 _Luhan, maafㅡ aku rasa kita harus menyudai hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan kisah cinta ini berlarut-larut, aku sudah muak menjalani kisah cinta yang keliru, maaf jika aku dari awal mempermainkanmu namun harus kau tahuㅡ aku dulu sempat menyukaimu namun aku lebih mencintai yeoja._ _Happy failed anniversary._ _Lupakan semua kisah cinta kita, Lu._

Deg!

Terlalu terkejut, itulah yang di rasakan Luhan hingga bibirnya kelu mengatakan apapun. Ia mencintai Jaehyo, sangat mencintai pria itu. Baginya, Jaehyo adalah segalanya dan Luhan tidak ingin menyudahi ini.

Jahat! Jaehyo Jahat!

ㅡ Aku membencimu!

Sangatttt!

BODOH!

Dasar bodoooh!

Brengsek!

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan, Ia berlari menjauh dari restoran itu, berlari sejauh mungkin dan berhenti di taman rumah sakit. Luhan menunduk, tangisanya pecah dan berhamburan kemana-mana, nafasnya tersengal-sengal seakan jantungnya sebentar lagi meledak.

Grep.

Luhan tidak terkejut akan siapa yang memeluknya, Ia semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memukul dada pria yang sedang memeluknya itu seakan-akan pria itu adalah Jaehyo.

"Kau bodohhh! Kau bilang kau mencintaikuㅡ namun nyatanyaㅡ nyantanya kau lebih memilih orang lainnnnnn!!" Luhan berteriak kencang dan tamgisannya semakin histeris.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, Lulu." Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan kemudian entah oleh dorongan apa Sehun mengecup lembut dahi Luhan berkali-kali kemudian mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan sudah selesai menangis, Sehun mengajaknya ke kedai makanan di dekat rumah sakit untuk mengisi perut Luhan yang Ia yakin sama sekali kosong. Namun Ia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan terus saja termenung kemudian menghela nafasnya berat. Luhan mengambil sebotol soju berperisa peach kesukaannya kemudian menuangkannya pada gelas sloki.

 ** _One shoot!_**

Luhan dengan cepat menghabiskan satu sloki soju, kemudian mengulanginya lagi, kemudian lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi dan..

"Cukup." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nanar, Sehun menghela nafasnya Ia benar-benar kelewat khawatir entah kenapa melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ingin mati jika di tinggal kekasihnya itu, walaupun Sehun takjub sih hari ini Luhan begitu camtik dengan wajah yang natural. Haish, Fokusㅡ Oh Sehun.

"Cukup Luhan, aku membawamu kesini bukan untuk mabuk, kau tahu. Aku ingin kau mengisi perutmu namun semua makanan dihadapanmu tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam perut." Omel Sehun tidak jelas, yaㅡ Sehum sudah di buat tidak jelas oleh Luhan beberapa hari ini lewat bagaimana Ia berinteraksi dengan Haowen seperti Ia adalah anak kandung Luhan sendiri, bagaimana Luhan tersenyum, bagaimana Luhan sedang serius dan masih banyak yang lainnya dan Sehum benar-benar frustasi dengan perasaanya sendiri.

"Maaf." Ucap Luhan kemudian menaruh gelas sloki itu disampingnya kemudian Ia menghadap Sehun namun tidan sepenuhnya, kepalanya terdunduk danㅡ Brukk!!

"Hahhhhh!!" Desah Luhan frustasi ketika kepalanya berhasil di jedotkan ke meja, kemudiam Luhan melakukannya lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, danㅡ

" _uri kyeolhonhaja_ (ayo kita menikah)." Sehun berucap datar, tak lama kemudian Luhan mengangkat badannya perlahan lengkap dengan mata yang terbelalak sempurna.

" _Mworago_?!" Pekik Luhan, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tangan uang bersendekap di dada.

"Ayo menikah." Ulang Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya dan, APA?! Pria ini gila?

 _Oh tidak, benar-benar tidak waras!!_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Whaaaa~ 정말 고마워! Banyak bangetnyang suka aigooooo jadi seneng deh :3 tetap dukung author yaaa. Makasih banyak buat semua yang rela-relain baca dan maaf ya di sini isinya hampir semua flashback ._. soalnya biar jelas gitu loh~ Hehehehehe, Oh ya! Spoiler dikit bakal ada FF Chanbaek! Di tunggu yaaa ;)**

 **Dont forget to reviewww~**

 **아잉 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tittle : HUNHAN ; Haowen's Doctor_**

 ** _Author : oohmydarling_**

 ** _Rated : M-Preg_**

 ** _Length : Chapter_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun Xiao Luhan_**

 ** _Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Wu Yifan Huang Zi Tao_**

 ** _Kim Jong Dae Kim Min Seok_**

 ** _Kim Jun Myeon Zhang Yixing_**

 ** _Tiffany Huang_**

 ** _*new cast* Krystal jung as Ahn Hanni_**

 ** _Ahn Jaehyo_**

 ** _Haowen Ziyu_**

 ** _Others : RANDOM_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, BxB, BoysLove, DLL_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Inspiration : SIMAF Celebrity Wedding (Novel)._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Apakah kau sudah begitu putus asanya?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, bagaimana tidakㅡ mereka hanya bertemu sekali kemudian saling berbicara baru-baru ini saja, wah orang ini benar-benar mengalami putus saraf.

"Tidak, besok temui aku di _rooftop_ rumah sakit dan di sana kita akan bicarakan semuanya. Oh satu hal yang harus kau tauㅡ" Sehun berdiri kemudian mendekat kearah telinga Luhan membuat sang empunya segera menyingkir. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan.." Luhan menganga lebar, oho! Sepertinya orang ini butuh psikiater.

Walaupun berkata bahwa Sehun gila, tetapi Luhan tetap saja menuruti perintah pemilik nama asing Oh Willis itu, bertemu _rooftop_ rumah sakit.

"Waah, kau menepati janjimu juga ternyata." Hari ini Sehun memakai _turtle neck_ warna hitam, celana jins sobek-sobek. pemandangan itu cukup membuat Luhan kurang fokus.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji, Tuan Ohㅡ Aku hanya menghormati." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, tangan Luhan masih tetap di masukkan kedalam kantong jas dokternya mengamati Sehun yang tertawa kecil kemudian mengambil sebuah berkas.

"Ini adalah kontrak, jangka waktu menikah kita 2 tahun kemudian kita akan bercerai, namun jika ada salah satu atau kedua belah pihak yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan akan di perbolehkan dan kontrak akan di hapuskan." Pernikahan kontrak, Luhan sudah mendengar semuanya dan ternyata orang ini meminta tolong kepadanya, kepada Luhan.

"Hahhㅡ begini ya Tuan Oh Yang Agung, kau tau kan cinta itu tidak boleh di buat mainan seperti ini, dan kau tau kan aku sedang terpuruk? Ya ya ya, memang kau berniat untuk membantuku atau aku membantumu. Namun, sekedar itukah cinta di matamu?" Pertanyaan Luhan barusan cukup membuat Sehun terdiam dan berfikir sejenak kemudian Ia tekekeh kecil.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika kita memutuskan untuk bersama tentu saja kontrak itu akan dihapuskan. Dan benar juga katamu kan? Kau sedang terpuruk dan aku memerlukan bantuan." Luhan terdiam, dia ingin menolak karena Ia baru saja di mainkan dan sekarang Ia dimainkan orang lain, oh _please_ Luhan bukan boneka _barbie_.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa.." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kecewa, menyesalㅡ campur aduk. Sehun mengeruktan dahinya lebih dalam dan memegang tangan Luhan, Ia menggenggamnya erat.

" _Please_? _Im begging you_." Ucap Sehun perlahan, Luhan benar-benar diambang batas, Ia tidak tahu harus apa..

"Untukku?" Sehun kembali angkat bicara, Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggamannya namun Sehun tetap menggenggamnya erat.

"Untuk Haowen?" Oh tidak, jangan yang itu..

"Hanya untuk membantumu dan Haowenㅡ?" Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak untuk yang aneh-aneh?" Sehun menggelengkkan kepalanya pelan. Luhan terlihat berfikir keras kemudian Ia menatap Sehun tepat pada mata indah pria itu.

"Tapiㅡ tolong beri aku waktu, Oh Sehun.. Bagimu memang mudah berkata untuk menikah, namun bagiku menikah adalah jenjang yang lebih terikat dan suci walaupun hanya sebatas kontrak tapi kau harus tau aku adalah seorang dokter dan tugas seorang dokter adalah menolong orang jadi berharaplah yang banyak.. mungkin aku berubah pikiran dan akan menghubungimu secara pribadi." Luhan tertunduk kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya hingga Ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

Setelah Haowen di bolehkan pulang dan kejadian itu, Luhan menjadi pendiam, tempramen, dan emosian. Sungguh seperti orang gila- Ia kadang berbicara sendiri terkadang marah-marah sendiri, entah kenapa Ia punya firasat buruk ketika Ia ingin menerima tawaran itu namun jauh di lubuk hatinya Ia ingin.. APA? OH KAU SUDAH GILA.

"Lu.. sepertinya kau harus menerima tawaran itu.." Ucap Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu di taman rumah sakit sembari menatap nanar bangku yang ada di depannya.

"Ya! Kau mendengarku tidak sih? Duh.." Kyungsoo menyenggol Luhan, kemudian lelaki itu membuka headset yang menempel pada telinganya kemudian melihat Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ah.." Sapa Luhan singkat kemudian menggeser tubuhnga memberi tempat agar Kyungsoo bisa duduk.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan yang terbaik? Ku rasa Sehun bukan orang yang buruk untukmu." Kyungsoo menatap bangku yang ada di depan Luhan, Ia tahu itu tempat dimana Sehun dan Luhan mengobrol dan Haowen tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi Sehun, Lu.." Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Katakan padaku.." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Huh?"

"Katakan sekali lagi.. apa yang harus ku perbuat.."

"Kau harusㅡ" "AARRRGH!" Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Luhan berteriak sekeras mungkin, kemudian tertunduk lesuㅡ entahlah, Luhan serasa pusing.

"Ada apa Lulu?" Luhan kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat, Ia ingin menangis namun Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku takut.." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan perlahan.

"Aku takut, setelah tiga bulan tidak memberinya kabar.. Ia tidak menerimaku lagiㅡ aku takut Haowen melupakanku bahkan mencampakkanku.. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi Soo.." Luhan terlihat begitu sedih dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk, Ia terlihat begitu takut namun Ia bimbang.

" _Ania_ , Luhanku lebih kuat daripada ini. Aku sungguh percaya itu." Kyungsoo terkekeh kemudian mendorong Luhan menjauh dan memegang erat pundaknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Selama aku bersahabat denganmu hampir dua puluh tahun ini, aku tidak pernah melihatmu begitu kacau dengan masalah sepeleㅡ aku sangat merindukan Luhanku yang kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi masalah." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Luhan, _fighting_! Aku yakin kau bisa menentukan yang terbaik untukmu dan aku yakin jika kau menerima Sehun, Ia tidak seburuk yang terlihat dan aku yakin Ia bisa melindungimu.." Lanjut Kyungsoo tersenyum, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum tipis. Dan kedua sahabat itu berpelukan begitu erat menyalurkan rasa kasih sebagai sahabat terbaik.

"KYUNGSOO! LUHANN!!" Panggil Baekhyun dari dalam, Baekhyun salah satu sahabat mereka yang menjadi dokter bersama dengan kekasihnya dan terburu-buru menarik mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Aish _waeyo_???" Tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbarengan, kemudian datanglah pria yang lebih tinggi menghampiri mereka dengan wajah super khawatir.

"Oo? Cha-Chanyeol-ah? _Waeyo_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan berbarengan, dan tak lama datanglah Dokter Kim dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan darah yang berada di jas dan tangannya.

"OMO?!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo memekik, Dokter Kim menghampiri Luhan dan kemudian berlutut di hadapan Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan terkejut bukan main, ada apa ini?!

"Aku mohon, kau harus membantu kamiㅡ kami minta tolong.." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian ikut berlutut di hadapan Luhan membuatnya semakin bingung ada apa sebenarnya.

" _N-nae Sachon_ , Se..Sehunie.." Mata Luhan membola, Ia segera memberdirikan mereka bertiga dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan begitu banyak tanda tanya di dalam benaknya.

"S-sehun.. _Wae_?" Luhan mengigit bibir dalamnya menahan air mata yang akan gugur sebentar lagi, entah karena apa.

"Dia tertembak hampir mengenai jantungnya dan Ia mengalami luka tusuk di sekitar dadanya.. Haowenㅡ Haowen ikut tertembak namun Ia begitu kuat dan Ia menangis dengan kencang hingga Ia nafasnya tersengal dan kurasa jantung yang kau operasi belum sembuh total.." Bibir Luhan menganga lebar, APA YANG SUDAH KAU PERBUAT OH SEHUN?!

"Kau harus mengoperasi keduanya." Dokter Kim kemudian memohon pada Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin bimbang.. keduanya? Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat pada Luhan untuk menerima tawaran itu.

"Ta-tapi.." Kyungsoo memberikan _deathglare_ terganas miliknya membuat Luhan berdehem dan menatap Dokter Kim dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa basi." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendorong Luhan dan menuntunnya kedalam ruang operasi yang sudah di jaga oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ di depan untuk menjaga dan siap menembak mati Luhan jika operasinya gagal.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian Ia mencuci tangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan baju khusus, di temani oleh beberapa anastesi dan dokter lainnya memulai operasi duo ayah dan anak itu.

"Dok, pasien Oh Haowen ikut tertembak di bagian bahunya dan masih ada nanah yang tersisa di dalam jantung. Dan pasien Oh Sehun dalam keadaan kritis namun peluru untung saja tidak mengenai jantungnya karena ini peluru yang berbahaya." Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih menutup matanya, Luhan menelan Ludahnya kasar kemudian menadahkan tangannya meminta messer untuk membelah jantung pria itu.

Dokter Kim, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menonton dari atas dengan pengawasan bodyguard. Luhan yang fokus berhasil mengeluarkan peluru dari jantung Sehun kemudian Ia menutup beberapa luka tusuk yang tidak seberapa dalam di bagian dadanya, setelah dirasa sudah clear Luhan kemudian mempersilahkan dokter lain untuk membedah bagian perutnya yang ikut terkena luka tusuk dan katanya hingga mengenai usus dan sedikit terobek. Luhan berganti mengurus Haowen Ia mengoperasi anak itu lagi dan kini mengangkat nanah yang tersisa dan Luhan baru tahu jika Haowen mengidap penyakit _asthma_.

Ketika operasi sudah selesai, Luhanpun membuka maskernya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Entah kenapa Ia begitu senang kedua ayah dan anak itu kembali, dan kini Luhan akan mengatakan pada Sehun jika Ia bersedia menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Kau berhasil Luluuuuuuu!!!" Baekhyun menghambur dan memeluk Luhan begitu erat membuat Luhan terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Selamat ya Luhan.." Dokter Kim tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luhan bangga, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang terkekeh dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang sahabat.

Luhan terkejut ketika Ia melihat Dokter Kim memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hmm ada yang berpacaran secara diam-diam dan tak memberitahuku ternyata." Luhan memicingkan matanya membuat Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan lelaki tan itu dan menggigit bibirnya.

"A-aku mau memberitahumu namun Baekhyun sudah menarik-narik seperti orang gila." Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya sedikit, membuat Luhan terkekeh dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

"Selamat yaa~ Dokter Kim! Jaga Penguinku ini baik-baik ya, dia sedikit nakal." Luhan mengedipkan matanya membuat Kyungsoo hendak memukul Luhan namun Luhan berhasil menghindar.

"Hahahaha, Tentu saja Luhan.. Panggil aku Jongin saja." Luhan terkekeh kecil kemudian memeluk keduanya turut merasa senang.

"Sejak kapan hm?" Tanya Luhan kemudian Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya kecil sedikit malu-malu kucing.

"Eengg~ satu minggu.." Sudah lama dan Luhan sampai tidak tahu kabar mereka? Astaga.

"Ekhm, le-lebih baik kau menemui Sehun.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gugup, namun Luhan tak bergerak Ia menatap Jongin kemudian mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Dok, bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Dan kau sudah pasti tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam organ tubuh keduanya kan?" Tanya Luhan, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan kemudian memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

"Jadiㅡ kemarin, mantan istri Sehun datang.." Apa? Ahn Hanni?! Luhan benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar hal tersebut, bukankah dia ada di Amerika?

"Ehm, bukankah dia ada di Amerika?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Iya memang dia ada di Amerika namun Ia datang kesini untuk membunuh Sehun entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga Ia melakukan hal itu. Ahn Hanni semacam _sasaeng fans_ Sehun ketika masih di bangku SMA dia mengencaniku untuk berpura-pura mendekati Sehun, dan betapa bodohnya aku tidak menjaga sepupuku sendiri.." Jongin menghela nafasnya berat.

"Jadi kemarin, Sehun dan Haowen sedang makan malam kemudian Ia datang tiba-tiba seperti orang kesetanan mengeluarkan pistol kemudian menembak Sehun, Ia kira Sehun sudah mati namun saat Ia tahu Sehun masih bergerak Ia mengambil pisau di atas meja dan nenusuk Sehun hingga sekarat. Haowen sempat membantu dan wanita itu menusuk Haowen tepat di bahu namun saat Ia ingin menusuk Haowen lagi polisi datang dan menangkap Hanni saat itu juga." Luhan terdiam, mengapa sekejam itu dan mengapa Sehun tidak melawan ketika Hanni menusuknya? Kenapa _Bodyguard_ hanya diam saja? Ahhhh _na micheoseo_!

"Sebaiknya aku menemui Sehun dan Haowen sekarang." Dengan langkah cepat Luham menghampiri kamar vvip dimana Sehun dan Haowen di rawat dan sepertinya Haowen sudah sadar lebih dulu dan di temani oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Eung~ _Imo_.. _appa_ kenapa belum bangun, Haowen ingin bertemu _appa_ _Imoo_ ~" Baekhyun terkekeh ketika Haowen mulai menunjukkan _aegyo_ nya, begitu imut dan menggemaskan sayangnya Ibunya seperti neraka jahanam.

"Eey _Appa_ sedang istirahat, nanti _samchon_ yang akan jaga Haowen." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Haowen perlahan kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun, merangkul kekasihnya mesra.

"Eh? Luhan _Uisa-nim_?" Luhan tersenyum sumringah ketika Haowen memanggilnya dan Ah! Dia masih mengingatnya!

"Halo Haowen, bagaimana keadaanmu dan tuan miki?" Luhan tersenyum kemudian menggelitik leher Haowen hingga anak kecil itu terkekeh keras.

"Hmmm, dan kalian berdua! Yak! Kenapa tidak beritahu aku kalau kalian adalah saudara dari Sehun dan Haowen?! Dasar." Luhan mem _pouts_ kan bibirnya dan duo Chanbaek itu hanya bisa menyengir bodoh, dasar!

" _Uisa-nim_ , jangan cemberut~ _bogoshipeo_.." Haowen menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, dan Luhan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat kemudian memeluk Haowen dengan kasih sayang.

" _Uisa-nim_ , kata _appa_ ㅡ _uisa-nim_ tidak mau jadi kekasih _appa_ , memangnya kekasih itu apa sih?" Kata-kata polos itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Haowen dan membuat Chanyeol serta Baekhyun terbahak-bahak, aish dua orang ini ingin saja Luhan cekik hingga mati. Tidak, seharusnya Sehun yang Luhan cekik hingga mati, berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu di depan anaknya sendiri! Buat malu saja.

"Ehmmㅡ nanti kalau Haowen besar, Haowen pasti tahu apa artinya." Haowen mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian Ia memegang perutnya yang sepertinha keroncongan.

"Uuhh~" Haowen mengigit bibirnya, Luhan tahu Haowen lapar dan Ia meminta tolong Chanyeol untuk membelikan makanan yang Haowen inginkan saat itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, kalau perlu pakai pesan antar sajaㅡ aku khawatir Hanni masih berkeliaran." Ucap Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Jangan khawatir, Ia takkan menyakitiku." Chanyeol mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hahh, lebih baik kau cek keadaan Sehun terlebih dahuluㅡ dari tadi Ia tidak segera siuman." Luhan mengangguk kecil kemudian menghampiri bangsal milik Sehun dan mengecek keadaan Sehun dan Ia baru sadar ketika Ia melihat ada sebotol kecil cairan obat yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam cairan infus dan obat itu akan membuatnya koma atau meninggal jika tidak tahan.

"Baek. Gawat!" Luhan berteriak dan segera memencet-mencet tombol _emergency_ kemudian mencabut paksa selang infus pria itu.

"Siapa orang terakhir yang masuk ke sini?!" Tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat berfikir, ada seorang suster yang merawat Sehun.. dan..

"Astaga! Aku kira itu adalah suruhanmu atau Dokter Kim!" Luhan menganga, Ia tidak pernah menyuruh suster datang untuk mengecek keadaan Sehun dan tadi Ia sedang mengobrol dengan Dokter Kim bagaimana bisa salah satunya menyuruh suter untuk memberi obat atau apa. Ini pasti suruhan Hanni! Luhan membatin dan Ia pasti tidak salah duga.

Ketika para suster dan dokter datang, Luhan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun kemudian dengan cepat mereka memindahkan Sehun ke ruang operasi lagi.

"Kami akan memberi penawar dan juga mengangkat obat itu dari tubuh pasien, dan sepertinya obat ini baru saja bekerja jadi harus di tangani dengan cepat." Ucap Dokter Choi menjelaskan kepada Luhan di depan ruang operasi, Ia tersenyum kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan melakukan sebaik mungkin." Dokter Choi tersenyum dan memberikan harapan pada Luhan, dan meninggalkan Luhan ketika ruang operasi sudah siap. Kali ini Luhan menonton operasi Sehun dari atas bersama Kyungsoo, Luhan begitu khawatir jika ada yang menyakiti Sehun lagi dan jika sudah selesai Ia akan menemani Sehun sehingga tidak ada orang yang dapat menyentuhnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _HUWAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAA~~ /renggangin tangan/ Aigoo gimana? Chapter 4 ini memuaskan atau tidak? Hehehe terimakasih banyak yang sudah support Haowen's Doctor! Aigoo senang sekalii, tetap dukung Author ya! di tunggu RnRnyaaaaa~ maafkan jika ada salah kata atau apapun itu hehehe muah muah_**


End file.
